Happy Birthday!
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: A short birthday fic where Tezuka receives an unexpected present. TezuRyo.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will.

A short little birthday fic I wrote for Tezuka last night before Heroes and during House. Happy Birthday Tezuka Kunimitsu. Here is a Ryoma for you. -pushes Ryoma into Tezuka- Now onto the fic.

Happy Birthday

"Kunimitsu!!"

"Tezuka-kun!!"

Fangirls were yelling for him. They were already forming lines for who would get to talk to him first.

"Tezuka-buchou sure is popular, nya!" Eiji laughed watching as a group of third year girls argued about who would get first 'dibs'.

"Minna, practice," he ordered annoyed by the quite obvious distraction hanging around the tennis courts. Luckily, the girls had listened to him when he ordered them to stay out of the courts. Though that didn't stop them from trying to mob him every time he had to step outside the courts. In here was a safe zone.

"I'm glad none of them know when my birthday is," Fuji smiled. "That's mean Fujiko. Don't you want their presents," Eiji asked leaning off his best friend.

"I'd rather not."

"Come on, can't be that bad to have all those girls in their short skirts hanging off you, pressing against you," Momo said giving each girl the once over trying to decide who the prettiest was. Tezuka wanted so bad to give them laps right now, but considering the hindrance outside the courts he was stuck listening to this useless chatter.

"What did you get him?"

"I made him chocolates," one girl declared proudly. "I bought him a handkerchief."

"I got him painted left handed chopsticks," another girl announced as if she had won a prize, prize being the Seigaku buchou. "Sugoi!!" they cheered continuing their chatter. Tezuka didn't even know there were specific types of chopsticks for people who were left handed.

"This certainly is a mess," Oishi sighed looking around at the slacking players and chattering girls. "Maybe he will like my gift so much he will ask me to be his girlfriend," one of them squealed. "Then we could hold hands."

"and kiss."

"and whisper words of romance to each other."

"and he'll let me wear his Seigaku jersery."

"Ahhhh…Kunimitsu!!" they squealed even louder causing Tezuka's eyebrow to twitch in frustration. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his right arm followed by complete and utter silence in and out of the courts. He had almost thought one of the girls had neglected his orders and had entered the courts anyways, that is until he heard the person speak. "Gomen, minna Buchou is already taken."

Echizen?!

"EHHHH?" "Liar!" "Kunimitsu is not gay!!" KUNIMITSU!!" The screaming began.

"It's true," Ryoma retorted gripping tighter. Even the regulars were staring at them in disbelief of the obvious lie. "Prove it!!" one girl yelled starting the chanting of 'prove it! Prove it!'

Inui whipped out his notebook writing rapidly at this new development. Fuji starred on in amusement wondering how far their kouhai was willing to take this lie. Ryoma shrugged moving to stand in front of his buchou. He leaned forward on tiptoes, left arm going around his buchou's neck. Tezuka faintly realized what Echizen was about to do as their lips met in a chaste kiss. The fan girls were still stating their disbelief, they would definitely have to make the performance more convincing.

Ryoma murmured a 'gomen' before his tongue pushed past Tezuka's lips. Tezuka jolted a little in shock before relaxing to let the small boy control the kiss. He knew Echizen was trying to save him from the fan girls. Besides what harm could 'pretending' do?

His arm's went around Ryoma's waist pulling the small body tight against him making the kiss deeper. He reasoned that he did it because this had to be a convincing performance. He used the same logic to explain why, after breaking apart for a breath, they resumed kissing each other passionately almost desperately. Ryoma moaned into Tezuka's mouth as he tried to get closer to his buchou.

"Ahem!!" They sprang apart looking at the questioning eyes of Ryuuzaki-sensei. Everyone was staring at them with wide-eyed astonishment. Fangirls were already running off crying their eyes out.

"Practice ended two minutes ago," Ryuuzaki-sensei said staring at the two who were still trying to catch their breaths. Tezuka cleared his throat. "Minna, go change."

They went to the lockers discussing the entire way whether the scene had been an act or had been real.

After everyone finished changing, Tezuka offered to walk Ryoma home wanting to talk about what had just happened. They walked together in silence for about ten minutes until finally Tezuka decided to speak up. "Arigatou."

"Che, those fan girls were annoying me."

"Ah." Was that the only reason he did it?

"They are going to think that we are dating."

"Let 'em think what they want," Ryoma shrugged.

"Isn't that potentially bad for you considering your relationship with Ryuuzaki Sakuno?"

Ryoma stopped in his tracks staring at his buchou. "Nani?"

"It has been going around the tennis club that you two are dating."

Ryoma's eyes widened. "Majide? Who started that rumour?"

"Considering the people in acquaintance with both tennis clubs I would say Horio and Osakada began spreading the news."

"Its not news if there is no fact behind it," Ryoma growled continuing to walk.

"Kikumaru has been going on non-stop about it. Apparently, you told Horio you were dating her."

"I never said that. I said I have a crush on someone in the tennis club. He assumed I meant the _girls _tennis club, therefore started the rumour that I like Ryuuzaki," Ryoma said pulling on his cap.

"Earlier was that to get rid of the fan girls or because I'm the one you like?"

Ryoma fought to control a blush. "Maybe, **I like you**."

Tezuka felt a small smile forming. "I understand English."

"I know that," he snapped. He had forgotten.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"I don't want a pity date," Ryoma huffed realizing they were now standing outside his house. Tezuka looked at him. "Not pity," he stepped forward to caress Ryoma's cheek. "**I like you, too."**

Ryoma blushed this time. "Well if I have no choice."

This time Tezuka smiled for real leaning forward to softly kiss his new boyfriend.

"Happy Birthday, Buchou," Ryoma whispered.

"Thank you, Ryoma," he smiled. This had most definitely been the most unexpected and greatest birthday to date. He really couldn't wait to show off his new 'present' tomorrow at school.

-Owari-

**Please review. Arigatou, minna!!**

**JA NE!!**


End file.
